


Anti-Aging Serum

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Come Shot, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, SB19 - Freeform, Smut, cum facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Based on @/ptrchrl 's Incorrect StellJun Quote # 92 (w/ a twist)(you can check it here: https://twitter.com/ptrchrl/status/1264840479503298560)From anniversary celebrations to smut real quick. Sorry abt the ending LMAO.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	Anti-Aging Serum

Stell pitches his phone back into his pocket after confirming his reservation at the restaurant across town. Making sure the dish, the wine, the flowers and the music are all set and perfect, because tonight is his and Sejun's first year anniversary as a couple. 

He checks the time on his wristwatch and smiles in content. They have an hour and a half more to waste.

He plops across the sofa, face down, hands fumbling for the remote control under the heap of pillows. He finds it and turns the TV on, surfing on random shows as he patiently waits for Sejun to finish dressing up.

The latter always takes so much time getting ready whenever they go out on dates anyway. _"I want to look beautiful for you baby."_ He always says, and the younger male doesn't make a fuss about it. Sejun always looks beautiful to him no matter what he wears, or what he doesn't. He grins sheepishly at the thought.

His eyes darts to the bedroom door as it lurches open with a slight creak, spilling his boyfriend out of the room. Sejun marches his way to the kitchen, naked from the waist up, parading his smooth line of firm muscles across his fair back; wet chunks of curly hair glued to the sides of his nape. _Hmm_ , Oakmoss, the younger man thinks as he takes a whiff of the perfume hanging in the humid air.

The older man pours himself a glass of water, oblivious to Stell's watchful gaze. 

From the short distance to the living room, Stell watches as his lover's lips cautiously graze the rim of his glass, his Adam's apple dribbles up and down his throat as he completely consumes his ice-cold water. Stell heavily swallows a knot of his spit as he becomes aware of the heat rising within his sweat pants.

Stell's jaw tenses as his eyes roam downwards, pleased at the sight of his lover's firm chest that slowly hitches, down to the soft pubic hair wickedly peeking from the waistband of his pants, licking all the way up to his chiseled abdomen.

Sejun is wearing an unfamiliar pair of tight-fitting pants tonight. _Must be new._ The stretchy fabric clings perfectly onto his ass, accentuating its curvy and plump cheeks. Stell runs his tongue across his bottom lip, as he wonders how squishy it must feel under his strong hands. _Hmm, squishy._ There is only one way to find out.

_"Hey babe."_ Stell says softly, his hands surrounding Sejun's tiny waist from the back, and plants a warm, damp kiss on the side of his lover's neck.

_"Hey baby."_ The older male places a hand over Stell's own, while the other hand cups Stell's cheek. Sejun cranes his neck to the side, giving more access to his boyfriend's wet lips brushing along his neck. He giggles in tickles.

_"Nice pants."_ Stell whispers onto Sejun's ears, his tepid breath seeping inside, flinging tremors straight into his groins. Stell gently sinks his teeth on Sejun's earlobe, gnawing and sucking and lapping on it like a sweet treat.

_"Yeah...uhhngg..."_ Sejun wantonly mewls in between small puffs of air as Stell's finger flicks on his nipple. _"I... I got them at...uhmm...50% off..ohh."_

Stell spins his lover around and pins him against the door of the fridge, both his arms clamped on Sejun's either side, barricading him. The younger's hungry eyes travel down Sejun's nakedness, and stops back on his beautiful face, the latter's mouth gaped in anticipation, chasing shallow breaths.

_"I'd like them better if they were..."_ Stell's words melt away, as his hands expertly sashay down Sejun's pants, effortlessly undoing the button with one hand. _"100% off..."_

Sejun swallows hard, his breathing strained, as he watches Stell lower himself until he is face to face with the crotch of Sejun's pants. Stell briefly palms the growing lump, before flicking the zipper down completely. Stell tugs it down until the bottoms are now suspended in the middle of Sejun's thighs. _"The store c-can't give away c-clothes for uhh...free, S-Stell..."_

_"Sejun..."_ Never tearing his gaze off from his lover's eyes, Stell clasps his fingers inside the waistband of the latter's underwear and slowly yanks it down. The latter's throbbing sex springs out, dangling an inch away from Stell's lips, and already moist in the slit.

_"That's...that's a b-bad way of…of…ohh babe...running a..busine--gaahh shit.."_ Sejun gasps as he watches Stell's hands snatch his erect member and starts to stroke him in a ruthless pace. The sudden flood of sensations wrangles his body in weeping currents, making his entire body tremble. _"Baby...w-wait..fuck!"_

Sejun takes a grip against Stell's shoulders, his nails plunging deep, his knees bend as strength abandons his body. His tight pants are still hanging low on his thighs, barring him from spreading his legs wider. 

Stell teases Sejun's leaking slit, running a tongue against the head, encircling it, then grazes its sides as his hands continue to pump him. The older male throws his head backwards as his boyfriend's mouth suddenly envelopes his now-swollen sex. Stell squeezes his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, making the entry even tighter and Sejun flails from side to side, keeping his grasp on Stell's shoulders firm to keep himself from collapsing.

Sejun's hands moves over to Stell's hair, grappling on clumps of his hair securely as he begins to thrust his hips back and forth, in and out of his young lover's mouth. _"Fuck, baby...so hot…ohh..."_

Stell fastens his hands against Sejun's ass cheeks. _Hmm, squishy._ Sejun's cock hits the roof of Stell's throat, making him gag, but he doesn't let go. He feels Sejun's climax closing in so he swallows deeper, extending his mouth even wider to take all of Sejun's whole length in, ignoring the strain in his jaw.

_"Baby... I'm coming…oh God!"_ Sejun cries out and Stell quickly pulls his lover's cock out of his mouth and holds the dripping flesh over his face. Streams of hot white cum sprayed all over Stell's face, coating the younger male's eyes and nose; some obscenely trickling down his mouth which he licks and licks and swallows with an audible slurp. 

Sejun's mouth hangs open in surprise as he watches the blanket of his orgasm bathe his boyfriend's beautiful face. _It was the sexiest thing he has ever seen!_ He helps him get up on his feet and crashes his lips on Stell's, laving and devouring the threads of his own semen glazed across his lover's mouth, making the younger man moan. 

_"Baby that was fucking hot."_ Sejun exclaims as soon as they broke off their sloppy kiss. He begins to completely remove his now crumpled pants together with his underwear. _"But we need to clean you up now."_

_"Well, actually..."_ Stell begins to rub the remaining cum on his face, spreading it all over. _"Did you know that semen contains antioxidants that reduce wrinkles and prevents acne? It's a great anti-aging serum."_

Sejun blinks and frowns in confusion. _"Eehh?"_

_"You can Google it. But yeah, I need to clean up. Quick shower with me?"_ Stell asks, extending his hand over to Sejun and the older man takes it excitedly.

_"Hmm, do you think you can give me a quick facial too?"_ His eyes glow in delight.

_"Sure baby. Express facial for now since we're running late for dinner."_

_"G!"_

_"Okay! Last one to the bathroom is supot!"_

Their joyous giggles filled the small apartment as the happy _cum-facial-spray-loving_ couple chase each other to the bathroom, only to be replaced by their harmonious moaning soon after.

End.


End file.
